Forget Me Not
by her audacity
Summary: He needed the baby vampire, but she wasn't there. Klaroline. Possible Two-Shot. AU. Future!Fic.


_ -after a while, he gives up._

Eventually, he moved on. He stopped drawing her, stopped thinking about her, and stopped dreaming about her too.

He even lost hope that she'll ever show up at his door.

_ -he starts to forget about her._

He travelled the world again and again in the 500 years since he last saw her. He mingled with the people who went down in history, built empires, and destroyed some too.

He went to Rome twice, went to Paris four times, and travelled to Tokyo twice more.

But who's keeping count?

Definitely not Klaus.

_ -he forgets how she smells, her face even._

The first time he went to Rome, he was nostalgic.

_"I've never really been anywhere," she confessed.  
"I'll take you. Rome, Paris, Tokyo?" He promised her in return._

He remembered everything from that night. He remembered his mother and brother plotting against him. He remembered the older Salvatore brother causing a scene. Hell, he even remembered his poor sister hanging onto every word the quarterback said.

But what stood out the most, was the girl's audacity. Her honesty, her light, her beauty, and her strength.

Oh what a breathe of fresh air that girl was.

_"I get it, your father never loved you so you assumed no one else would either," she told him bravely._

He laughed at the memory. If it was anyone else that told him off like that, they would've been dead in a matter of milliseconds. Their heart, along with their tongue, would've been ripped from their body, and would've been found in a bloody mess on the floor.

But when the girl said it, he found it endearing.

* * *

_"The reason you don't connect with people, is because you don't even try to get to know them," she continued._

Oh how fearless the blonde was.

She saw right through him, was able to get pass his evil façade, and called him out on it. No one has ever done that, he thought to himself after she made her little revelation and stormed off - dramatically, might he add. Complete with the heavy silence, and the throwing of the very, very expensive diamond bracelet.

(A bracelet that belonged to a princess almost as beautiful as her)

So, he drew her a picture, and wrote 'thank you for your honesty' on it.

Because Klaus Mikaelson is a gentleman, especially to blonde women who shine bright, and are not afraid to speak their minds - not even to evil hybrids, with a gory reputation and a bad temper.

_ -but it took a little time before that happened._

The second time he was in Rome, it was for business. Not for pleasure.

He barely had time to think on his second trip, much less think about her.

He killed a lot of people. Almost killed Elijah too.

(They don't speak for a century because of it).

It was a dark time, probably the darkest in those 500 years.

He didn't admit it, but he desperately needed someone to shine some light on his darkness.

Someone with blonde curls, and warm blue eyes. Who had a beautiful smile, and a sharp tongue. Someone smart, and good.

_"I'm too smart to be seduced by you," she once told him._

He needed the baby vampire, but she wasn't there.

So he continued on with his mass killings.

_ -it took a lot off effort on his part too._

When he went to Paris, he was lonelier than ever.

He didn't kill as much people as he did when he was in Rome, but he still had a dark cloud looming over him.

He still wasn't talking to Elijah.

(We're only halfway into the century).

God knows where Rebekah was, and who her new boyfriend of the time was.

He gave all his time to his art while in Paris.

He drew, he painted. He even sculpted a bit.

_"You, and your expensive jewelry, and romantic drawings can leave me alone," he remembered her saying._

It made him work on his art a little harder.

He also made sure the baby vamp wasn't his muse this time around. Instead he found someone else. Someone who had long, brown hair, and green eyes instead of blue, and who smirked instead of smiled.

He found someone who didn't shine at all whatsoever. He found someone who was just as broken as him.

Her name was not important, but they did spend a chunk of time together. She fell in love with him, and he never did. But still he kept her around, because he was lonely and in need of some company.

They were together until Elijah finally decided to forgive Klaus, and Rebekah came for a visit... with the quarterback.

_ -but Klaus never fails._

The second time Klaus was in Paris, he played third wheel to Rebekah and her fiancé.

It turned out the quarterback proposed while on a ski trip in Vienna, and Rebekah had wanted to share the joyous time with her last two remaining brothers.

Klaus wasn't happy. The quarterback, or rather Matt, reminded him of her. Because they once dated, until the quarterback - Matt, decided he didn't like the fact that she was a vampire.

_"You like being strong, ageless, fearless," he once said to her._

He knew she liked being a vampire. Loved it, even.

Just like him.

He didn't trust Matt, so he was stuck touring Paris with them because he had to make sure his baby sister was making the right decision.

She did, because up to this day they are still together. Happy and in love.

_ -still, sometimes she comes back in flashes._

The third time he was in Paris was when he finally started to move on from her.

He attended his sister's wedding and drank a fair amount of alcohol during the reception.

He stupidly asked Matt about her, and he said, "I don't know Klaus, sorry. I lost contact with her and everyone else a few years ago."

Matt must've seen the dissapointment in his eyes because he said, "I'll let you know if she calls though."

Klaus vows to never look that pathetic again.

He woke up the next morning with an agenda (and a hangover). He makes it his mission to erase his mind (and heart) of her.

So, he lived his life to the fullest all over again.

He experienced Paris, like he's never had before.

'Art, music, culture' became his mantra.

And it worked for him.

_ -and it makes him sad._

He created a nom de plume for himself. And under that alias, he wrote a few books, created a few masterpieces, and even madd a few significant discoveries - about himself, and the world.

He was proud of himself, smug even.

All his paintings and drawings were always a contrast between dark and light, evil versus good. And they werr always so lonely.

_"There's something... lonely about it," she once said about one of his paintings._

She didn't know it, but she had him dead-on.

He got one of his paintings hung in the Louvre - under his pen name of course.

It was a snowflake, something he painted so many years ago.

Somewhere in his mind, he knew exactly the meaning and memories behind that snowflake painting, but he refused to let them surface. So, he added an extra few locks on the drawer that holds the memories of her, and also added an extra layer of brick walls in that spot in his mind that holds that drawer of memories.

He was really determined to get over her.

* * *

Underneath Klaus' Paris apartment, there was a café filled with the best coffee, bread, and other desserts in the city. He spent a good part of the day there, people watching and sipping his black coffee.

He took notice in all the different people that passes the café. There were the tourists, the locals, the rich, the poor, the happy ones, and there were those who were lonely.

He sympathized with them the most, because he understood them. He could relate with them.

_"And I could let you die, if that's what you want. If you really believe your existence has no meaning. I've though about it myself, once or twice over the centuries, truth be told," he once confessed to her._

Sometimes, when it was gloomy and rainy day Klaus allowed himself to play with his dark thoughts. He thought about his pitiful life, about his family that has abandoned him, his enemies and all the people he has killed, and most of all he thought about how unhappy and lonely he is. But he tried to never let it get that far, because when that happened the drawer with all those locks would burst open and he wouldn't be able to stop it.

So he would drink the rest of his coffee, eat the rest of his sandwich, and leave the café and spend the rest of the day just walking the streets of the Champ d'Élysées, or just roaming around the halls of the Louvre.

After a while Klaus' dark days came less frequently, to the point where he rarely ever pitied himself. Whenever it came close to that, he just reminds himself of how he's the most powerful, most feared, truly immortal vampire in the world.

He stayed in Paris for twenty more years.

_ -and angry and dissapointed._

He goes to Tokyo finally, but he doesn't stay for long.

He accompanied Elijah on a mission to get rid of some idiotic vampires with a plan to get rid the world of him and his siblings.

What made them think they can do such a thing? To believe that you can kill the Original vampires, is stupid and clearly impossible. Did they even know the consequences that follows if they did, for some unknown godly reason, succeeded?

They will all die, and Klaus believed it was his responsibility to let them know.

With Elijah's help, Klaus was able to succesfully (and easily) eliminate the petty threats.

There were five vampires, and two witches in total killed that day in hands of Klaus and Elijah Mikaelson. The vampires were easy kills. The witches on the other hand, were a little harder. But not by much.

It took no more than one hour to get rid of them all.

_In the back of his mind, a voice speaks out, "I've caught myself wishing I could forget all the horrible things that you've done."_

Klaus shut his eyes for a second, and pretended he didn't hear it.

He was out of Tokyo in two days, but Elijah stayed behind.

Klaus was afraid to figure out why (he was almost certain it had something to do with a certain Petrova doppelganger, but he didn't want to believe it).

_ -and tired too._

The second time he goes to Tokyo, he wasn't on a mission.

While he was there, he found out about Katerina and Elijah's relationship. They've been playing house ever since Klaus left Elijah in Tokyo.

That was 60 years ago.

He decided to let this indiscretion pass. He thought it would make up for the time he almost killed his brother.

He might have allowed for the relationship to continue, but he hoped Elijah wouldn't be asking him to join them for family dinners any time soon.

Because that so wont happen.

* * *

While he was in Tokyo, Klaus decided to take up the art of sushi - again.

He worked alongside a famous sushi chef, played apprentice to him, and learned a few things too. Both about sushi, and life perspectives.

Although after a while his interest falters, and he moved on.

He went back to his art, but this time he kept all his creations to himself.

He also took up some martial arts, and he learned quickly. He enjoyed it for some time, but like sushi, his interest soon weakens.

He drifted through the city, taking up new habits like he was on a shopping spree. He liked it though, he had more fun than he's had in a long time.

It's better than that time in Paris, he decided.

_"There's a whole world out there waiting for you. Great cities, and art, and music. Genuine beauty," he told her once._

He should've listened to his own advice.

_ -but don't think this a sad story about a man who lives the rest of eternity alone._

He went back to New Orleans shortly after he left Tokyo.

Marcel was no longer in control, because Klaus won the war a few centuries back.

Also, Marcel is no longer living.

(But that's a story for another time).

Klaus was in New Orleans for two months before anything exciting happens.

Rebekah and her husband decided to join him in the Big Easy. Together they ruled the city.

He and the quarterback also formed a closer relationship, against all odds.

Matt said to him one day, "She called me you know."

He tried to act indifferent, "you'll have to be a bit more clearer than that mate."

"I'm pretty sure you know exactly who I'm talking about Klaus."

"Maybe I do. But see here's the thing Matt, I don't care."

"Well I promised you I'd let you know if I hear anything from her."

"Did you now?"

"Look Klaus, she's in town."

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews and follows and favorites from 'Hello'. It was much appreciated! So what do you guys think about this one? I don't know if Klaus was a bit OOC, so your opinions would be great! And, continue, or not? I actually never planned on this being a possible two shot, but I felt there's too much to say to be able to fit it all in one chapter. So let me know. **


End file.
